Creation of a slideshow is often a time-intensive process, which may involve multiple people providing images and/or organizing the layout of the slideshow for a desired effect. In some cases, such as during a particular event, multiple people may be taking photos and contributing to a single collection. Parsing through all of these photos occurs after the event has concluded and typically requires a great deal of time and effort.